Why.......Why Can't I Have You Tenchi?
by DiabloSanta
Summary: kiyone+tenchi fans read it


Disclaimer: i own a mansion and a yacht hehehe....sorry elmer fudd flashback there...i own nothing i just love kiyone  
  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
kiyone: hello? who is it?......ow! mihoshi knock it off......  
  
mihoshi: hey! kiyone i wanna see too!  
  
tenchi: hey its me open up  
  
*CREEEEEEK*  
  
~tenchi stands on doormat smiling~  
  
~kiyone motioins for him to come inside~  
  
kiyone: oh! tenchi...please come in, what brings you to our...humble abode?  
  
tenchi: oh nothing inparticular, just dropped by to say hi....you know was just in the neighborhood  
  
~tenchi gazes longingly at kiyone~  
  
~kiyone gazes longingly back at tenchi~  
  
~thier eyes meet and they are just about to kiss when....~  
  
mihoshi: kiyone! whats wrong are you sick? you look funny....why are you drooling? are you hungry?  
  
~tenchi steps back~  
  
tenchi: uhh... maybe i should go...  
  
kiyone: no...wait.......  
  
~kiyone sighs and nods~  
  
kiyone: im sorry tenchi  
  
~kiyone runs away holding back tears~  
  
~tenchi stands dumbfounded~  
  
~tenchi follows kiyone into her bedroom~  
  
~kiyone sits on the bed, while tenchi stands unnoticed in the doorway, she begins crying~  
  
~tenchi is suddenly behind her and she gasps~  
  
kiyone: tenchi...I......  
  
tenchi: kiyone theres something i have to tell you  
  
~kiyone wipes away her tears and looks up at him hope-filled~  
  
kiyone: yes tenchi?  
  
tenchi: kiyone i..............i love.....I LOVE YOU....  
  
~kiyone hugs him and knocks them both onto the ground in a hug~  
  
~tenchi is confused~  
  
kiyone: oh...tenchi i have loved you since the day i met you  
  
tenchi: kiyone.....  
  
kiyone: tenchi.....  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG*  
  
~kiyone jolts awake and holds her head in her hands and cries~  
  
~mihoshi walks in~  
  
mihoshi: whats wrong kiyone?  
  
kiyone: nothing...go make breakfast or something...  
  
~stupid mihoshi sees the tears and walks away~  
  
mihoshi: ok!  
  
~kiyone cries and whispers to her self~  
  
kiyone: why? why cant i have you tenchi?  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
~kiyones eyes widen and she hurries to the door~  
  
~she opens the door quickly not even looking to see who it was~  
  
kiyone: but...your.......  
  
~tenchi falls to the ground unconcious at her feet, blood all over his body~  
  
kiyone: tenchi!  
  
mihoshi: who is it kiyone? oh look its tenchi..shhh! dont wake him he is taking his nap  
  
~kiyones ignores mihoshi and kneels next to tenchi~  
  
kiyone: ten...chi...., MIHOSHI QUICK HELP ME GET HIM TO THE COUCH  
  
~after much dragging they get tenchi to the couch~  
  
mihoshi: its not nice to be bothering tenchi during his nap you know kiyone...once i woke you up and you were very mad!  
  
kiyone: tenchi, my dear tenchi, MIHOSHI GET ME SOME HEALING HERBS AND A WET WASHING CLOTH! NOW!  
  
~mihoshi runs off to get the supplies~  
  
kiyone: tenchi..please wake up tenchi....you cant die tenchi....you cant die!  
  
~kiyone beats at tenchis chest with clenched fists~  
  
~mihoshi tackles her~  
  
mihoshi: kiyone! wait till his nap is over before you wrestle with him!  
  
~kiyone goes flying into the wall and hits her head~  
  
~stumbles towards tenchi and falls unconcious, her hand inches from his~  
  
~mihoshi looks around~  
  
mihoshi: wake up kiyone! wake up! tenchi help me! i hurt kiyone!  
  
~tenchi wakes up, in a bed next to kiyone and looks at her sleeping peacefully~  
  
~looks at his bandages and at her head bandaged~  
  
~whispers to himself~  
  
tenchi: oh...kiyone...why cant i have you?  
  
~kiyone wakes to find herself on the big bed, alone~  
  
~she hears tenchis voice in the background and goes running to the kitchen~  
  
mihoshi: kiyone! did you have a nice nap?  
  
tenchi: hello.....kiyone....  
  
kiyone: hi tenchi! you were hurt pretty badly....are.....are you ok?  
  
~tenchi nods~  
  
tenchi: yeah, im ok....you look like you got a nasty bump on the head though.......are you..ok?  
  
kiyone: yeah, dont worry about me...as for you! mihoshi!  
  
mihoshi: im sorry kiyone.......i didnt want you to wake up tenchi from his nap  
  
kiyone: yeah, sure, tenchi...what happened to you?  
  
tenchi: well this morning i told ryoko and ayeka that neither of them could have me, that i had chosen someone.....else.. as you can figure, the results are disasterous, they started fighting, they destroyed my entire house...they....everyone else is dead....  
  
~kiyone and mihoshi both gasp~  
  
kiyone: oh..tenchi..are you alright?  
  
tenchi: yes.....the person..that i love...she is worth them all.........  
  
kiyone: wow.....she must be special to....~sniffle~ to be worth everyone you knew and loved...  
  
~kiyone turns and runs our of the room crying~  
  
tenchi: is it something i said?  
  
mihoshi: eat up tenchi...she always does this....just forget about it..hurry eat or the eggs will get cold  
  
~tenchi throws down his napkin and runs after kiyone~  
  
~tenchi walks into her bedrrom and sees her crying on the bed~  
  
~walks up to her~  
  
tenchi: kiyone?  
  
~kiyone looks up expecting him~  
  
kiyone: tenchi theres something i must ask you..., who is she? i mean the girl you gave up everything for?  
  
tenchi: she....she is...  
  
~their eyes meet~  
  
tenchi: its..its...its you kiyone! i love you with all my heart!  
  
kiyone: oh...tenchi.. i love you too! since the day i met you....  
  
~mihoshi walks in~  
  
mihoshi: hey! whats going on?  
  
~kiyone and tenchi are laying in the bed together, tenchi with his shirt off and kiyone unbuttoning his pants, kissing each other~  
  
~mihoshi looks around confused~  
  
mihoshi: oh wow! are you guys gonna get married?  
  
~tenchi and kiyone look at each other with that look in thier eyes~  
  
PROLOUGE:   
  
kiyonchi: mom....can me and tenchioni go out and play?  
  
kiyone: sure honey, just be careful  
  
tenchi: honey, isnt life wonderful?  
  
kiyone masaki: yes....yes it is  
  
  



End file.
